If You Knew Me
by blueyebeauty15
Summary: Sasuke returned to the village and when he realize that Sakura might not love him anymore he decides to change that.


**Hi! Okay, this story is based on a poem that I wrote called "If You Knew Me" the poem is in the italic words. The poem actually describes me, but in this story it also describes Sakura! Well please leave me lots of reviews. And this will be an oneshot unless I think of a way to continue it…but I doubt I will! Well, I hope you like it!!!!**

Sasuke's POV:

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his room thinking about what he had always thought about, even when he was with Orochimaru. The whole time he was training with Orochimaru he thought about her. He thought about her while he rested, he dreamed of her in his sleep, he figured he was just home sick or something, but then he had defeated both Orochimaru and his brother and then returned home so his mind would no longer be disturbed by her face, but it didn't work that way.

When he returned home the first look he saw on her face was a mixture of everything. She looked happy, but her eyes showed sadness and hurt and…anger. Anybody else wouldn't have notice, but he did because the second their eyes made contact they were locked onto each other's face. He got that weird feeling in his stomach that he didn't understand, but now he knew it was his own hurt and guilt. After his return, month after month, all he thought of was her. Her beautiful eyes, her smile, her laugh. He didn't understand why and many times he tried to just forget about her, but he couldn't. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha had failed to keep in control and he knew why. He was in love with Sakura Haruno.

When he had finally admitted it to himself, he wanted to be as close to her as he could. He started meeting her and Naruto to eat ramen, he asked her to train with him, and after they train he would sit down with her to eat the lunch she had packed for the both of them, and after they ate he would walked her home to make sure she got there safely, and also to just be near her. Those times together they became closer, but something was different. She wasn't the same towards him as she was when they were twelve. Of course he would have thought she wouldn't be as immature as she was then, but the girls that were his fangirls then still flirted with him like there was no tomorrow, but not Sakura.

It was actually scary not knowing whether she was still in love with him or not. The thought haunted him and he didn't know why. Normally he would shrug it off and forget about it, but being the fact he was in love, it probably wasn't so easy to shrug it off like it was nothing, but he tried anyways. When "shrugging it off" didn't seem to be working he actually tried to get her to fall in love with him again. He asked her on dates by taking her to the finest restaurants, and made sure she had the best food and the best wine, but that didn't work, which really surprise him, he figured that after a few of those dates she would fall head over heals for him and then they would date, marry, have a few kids, the whole shebang, but no, that didn't work on Sakura Haruno.

Which leaves him where he his now. Thinking how to win Sakura back. It was hard because he didn't have the slightest idea how. He never had to do this before, but Sasuke Uchiha also never loses.

Sakura's POV:

Sakura sighed as she slid under the warm covers of her queen size bed. Today twenty of her fanboys had ask her to marry them because they loved her.

_They don't love me! They just like me for my looks!_

**Yeah, but there is a certain Uchiha that has his sights on you.**

_He's acting like my annoying fanboys. _

**Well it's obviously not annoying when he asks you on dates because you actually tell him yes.**

_That's because were former teammates and friends._

**You keep telling yourself that.**

Sakura rolled her eyes and just decided to ignore her inner self. She sighed again. What on earth would make these guys want to marry her? They only wanted her for her looks, but they didn't even know her. Sure they know my name, and the stalkers know where she lived, and somehow they had figured out her birthday (her last birthday she found a lot of chocolates in heart shaped boxes and balloons that said "Happy Birthday, Sakura, marry me!"), but they really didn't know her. They don't know what she liked, or what she wanted. _All they know is that I look good._

She sighed again and decided to go to sleep, and hopefully she won't have dreams of a certain Uchiha. _I will not fall for him. Even he don't know what I like, and what I want. I'm not going to fall for those cheap tricks like taking me out to some expensive restaurant. I'm not that same twelve years old any more._

**No…but your still in love with him. **

Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her inner self once again. She closed her eyes, but then felt sleep over come her.

Sasuke's POV:

Sasuke lay there thinking and wondering what he could do to make Sakura realize that he really loved her, which was really starting to get him angry because he was losing sleep over Sakura. _Maybe I should stop doing everything her fan boys are doing, but I do them better! But it obviously doesn't impress Sakura. Damn it! Why does she always have to be a problem for me? Okay…think. What does she like the most? How the hell would I know when all I've tried to do since I was twelve was ignore her? I was too busy trying to ignore the feeling I got when I was around her to actually notice the small things about her._ Sasuke couldn't think of anything while he laid awake, though his eyes was starting to get heavy and he realized that he needed to go to sleep and maybe tomorrow he would have better luck at figuring out what Sakura liked, or maybe he'll just watch her more carefully. _Damn. I think I'm starting to sound like a stalker…no not stalker…just curious! Oh the hell with it I'm going to bed._ Sasuke felt his eyes droop close and before he fell asleep all he thought about was soft pink hair, beautiful jade green eyes, and a bright smile.

**_If you knew me you would know_**

**_that I want not red _**

**_but a yellow rose_**

The next day Sasuke woke up and began to get ready for the day. Like every morning he left his house to go pick up Sakura for their usual training. Though, today she seemed to be having troubles of getting through her door because there was about twenty boys in front of her house with bouquet of red roses in each of there hands and they were screaming at her to marry them. He smirked at the agitated look she had, but then when she noticed him walking up her face brighten. "Sasuke-kun!" when her fan boys heard her yell the infamous Uchiha's name they all dropped their roses and ran.

Sasuke smirked at their reactions and casually walked up to her. One day a crowd of fan boys showed up while Sakura and him were training. Sakura was trying every polite way she could to get rid of them, but that wasn't working. He was starting to get annoyed at her fan boys antics, but when they wouldn't listen to her he finally lost it and glared at them all. He sent a warning fire jutsu to get the boys attention and when he did he threaten them if they ever bothered her again he would burn them all. Of course that only worked for when he was around.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Thank you so much. I couldn't get them away."

**"**Hn…you're too nice."

"I know, you've told me a thousands of times."

"Hn…" Sakura just laughed, but frowned when she saw all of the roses that were dropped all over the yard, but smiled a little and said, "Well, they got my favorite kind of flower right, but not the color. Why does every boy think that all girls like red roses? And they say they love me, but they don't even know my favorite flower. Isn't that crazy, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just smirked at her and she laughed, "Well of course you would know that is crazy. You deal with it all of the time." Sakura had amused look, but it changed when she noticed that her yellow roses were starting to bloom. She gasped, "Look Sasuke! My roses are beginning to bloom! Yay! That makes my morning better." Sasuke looked at the roses. The small buds were opened a little, and he could see that rose was yellow. He smirked a little and thought. _So it's yellow roses that she likes._ In away he wasn't surprise, and realized that a yellow rose actually suits her.

"Um…Sasuke-kun, I know you planned on training today, but I need to go to town today and then I need to visit my mom for a little while because it's her birthday. I didn't tell you because I knew you didn't have anything else to do today and I thought that maybe you could come with me, but it's perfectly understandable if you're mad or don't wont to go. I know I should've warned you…" Sasuke interrupted her with a calm voice, "You talk too much." He started to walk off, but when he noticed she wasn't following him he turned around to see Sakura looking slightly hurt. He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Coming?" At his question Sakura looked slightly surprised, but then smiled and ran to catch up with him. "Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun. I wanted some company. Going to town on your own is actually kind of lonesome." He shrugged, but he actually knew what Sakura was talking about, but he was lonely even at his own house. The only time when he wasn't lonely was when he was with Sakura

"So where are we going first?" he asked.

"To the jewelry store. There's this necklace there that she has been telling me about ever since she saw it. I don't know what it exactly looks like, but she gave me a description of it. I'm sure I'll be able to find. It shouldn't take too long." She glanced at Sasuke, and he nodded.

_Wow! I'm surprised he actually came along. I was expecting him to say no and go train alone, but I'm glad he still came. I worry about him when he's cooped up all alone in that huge mansion._

**That's because you love him!**

_Oh go away! I don't need to deal with you right now!_

**Hmph! Fine then…I know when I'm not wanted. Now excuse me while go cry in a corner because no one loves me!** **Sakura rolled her eyes, but almost jumped when her inner self suddenly started crying very loudly.** _Okay, okay, I'm sorry…just stop crying!_

**WAAAAAAAAH!**

_I LOVE YOU!_

**YAY!**

**_If you knew me you would knew_**

**_That instead of beautiful diamonds_**

**_I like pretty pearls and lovely sapphires_**

Sakura smiled when they finally made to the jewelry store. She walked in with Sasuke behind her. When she noticed where all of the pearls were she immediately began to walk towards the glass cases and began to look at all of the pretty pearls. She stopped when she noticed one necklace that stood out from all of the other pearls. It was a pink pearl shaped as a butterfly; where the body of the butterfly would be there were diamonds going down the middle. The chain was gold, and the butterfly had a gold rim surrounding it. She loved it, but she must have been staring at it for a while because the sound of Sasuke's voice startled her to jumping slightly. "Is that the necklace your mother wanted," though he smirked when she jumped and said, "or did you just like the necklace?" Sakura blushed a little but nodded, "Yes…" then some lovely sapphire teardrop earrings caught her eye.

Sasuke followed her eyes and smiled when she found something else she liked. He let her admire the earrings for a few seconds longer until he cleared her throat. He almost laughed when she jumped again. Sakura immediately started apologizing, "Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I'm sure your ready to get out of here. Hang on while I go ask the owner about the necklace." Sasuke nodded and Sakura walked up to the counter where the owner was. "Hello, how may I help you?" the lady asked.

"I'm looking for a certain necklace. It's a golden heart with a sakura flower in the middle."

"Ah yes, I know just the necklace your looking for. Hang on just a second." The owner walked to the glass case in the middle of the store. She unlocked the case and took out a jewelry box that was open to reveal a necklace just how Sakura's mom describe. The owner walked back behind the counter where the register was. Sakura waited a few seconds until she was given the price. Sakura gladly paid for the necklace.

"Is this necklace a gift?" the owner asked kindly.

"Yes, my mother has been telling me about this necklace for weeks. Today's her birthday so I figured this would be the perfect present."

"Your mother has good taste. We do wrapping here, I can wrap the gift for free if you would like." Sakura smiled kindly at the woman and nodded, "Yes, I would like that very much."

It only took a few minutes for the woman to wrap the jewelry box, and then finally they were leaving the store.

**_If you knew me you would know _**

**_That not only do I feel at peace with a good book but I'm also happy when I'm _**

**_With my favorite animal _**

**_A horse_**

Sasuke noticed as they were walking down the street she started heading toward some weapon shop. Sasuke wondered why she was going there because she hadn't said anything about her needing any weapons, but then he saw that she wasn't going inside the store. She was walking towards some horse that a traveler must have left there. (A/N: I'm not sure if they really do have horses in there village, but in my story they do because…I LOVE HORSES!) He watched as she softly talked to the horse and pet it. She looked different, she looked more relaxed then she usually was. Yes, he had seen her relaxed when she's reading a good book, but now she looked calm and peaceful. _She must really like horses. I guess I need to start really paying attention to her and then maybe I'll find out what I'm doing wrong…I can't believe it's taken me this long to figure that out!_

Sakura stopped petting the horse and walked back to Sasuke's side again. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I couldn't help myself. The horse was just so beautiful. I wish I had one, but I don't have the time to take care of one right now. Not with all of my studying and training."Sasuke nodded, understanding. This might come to a surprise to anyone who knew him, but ever since he was a kid he wanted a dog. The day before his clan was killed he told his parents he wanted a dog after playing with someone else's dog. His parents said they would get him one that next day, but that was the day his whole clan was killed and his world was turned upside down. There were many times that he actually thought of getting one, but he never had the time either.

**_If you knew me you would know _**

**_That I don't want sweet words to tell me how much you love me _**

**_That you probably don't mean _**

**_But show me you love me by your actions _**

**_If you knew me you would know that _**

**_I'm not like most girls who are easy_**

Sasuke was getting very annoyed. Every five seconds there was a wolf whistle or a catcall when Sakura would walk by, or there would be proposals. He was ready to burn every boy who dared to look at Sakura to a crisp. They were trying everything to get Sakura's attention. They tried sweet words, perverted remarks, and they even tried seducing her, and that really pissed him off. The only reason why he hadn't already burned them all to a crisp was because of Sakura. She was just walking on by, and not even glancing at any guy who gave her some kind of attention. Before he had actually thought of her as the type that would blush and laugh, but she wasn't. She didn't seem impressed at anything that they said, or happy at what they said.

Though, Sasuke was getting worried because he noticed that one guy was getting really angry that Sakura wasn't paying him any attention. He kept following them, and Sasuke knew he was ninja because he had a headband. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, but she was just ignoring the guy, but Sasuke thought the guy was about to burst. Sasuke's suspicions were confirmed when the guy suddenly jumped in front of them to stop them from walking, and that was when Sakura finally looked at the guy but was a little surprise._ Did she just tune that guy out? Or has this happened so many times she don't even know when it's happening? _The guy looked too angry to notice that Sakura finally looked at him.

"You know what bitch! You're really pissing me off! You don't just ignore me and when I want something, I get it, and guess what babe, you just chose the hard way."

Before Sasuke could stop the guy, he had already thrown a kunai and it was heading toward Sakura. Sasuke jumped in front of her just before it hit her, causing the kunai to stab him in the shoulder, but Sasuke had already had a kunai going after the guy before the kunai even hit him. He heard the guy gasp in pain and couldn't help but smirk. "You bastard! Mind your own business." The guy yelled at him with blood streaming down his arm. Sasuke's kunai had stabbed the guy inches from the heart.

"You made it my business the second you threw that kunai." Sasuke said coolly.

"What? Is she your girl?" Sasuke noticed that the guy had dropped his guard, so he charged forward, but the man acted quickly, and they were both fighting, but Sasuke was in control. They fight only lasted five seconds until the man couldn't even stand up, so his buddies had to drag him away.

Sasuke turned toward Sakura and was about to ask her if she was all right, but didn't get a chance to because she came running up to him. "Sasuke, you're hurt. Here lets sit at that bench so I can heal you." Sakura grabbed his uninjured arm and dragged him over to the bench. When they sat down he let Sakura heal him heal his stab. She watch her do a jutsu that she probably learned from studying to be a medic-nin. The stab was healed in a second and Sakura began to wipe the dirt and blood from the other cuts. As she was doing this she seemed to be in deep thought. He wondered what she was thinking about until she finally looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to do that. I've had problems with men that are just like that guy before and I got through very easily, and they've never messed with me again."

"The kunai was coming right at you. I stopped it before it hit you."

"Yes, but you got hurt because you stepped in front of me! I mean you could have pulled me away…" Sasuke stopped her from talking by placing his finger on her lips and said, "I did it because I love you." He whispered. He didn't know why he had told her he loved her many times, but this moment seemed different…special.

"Most guys would just say a bunch of sweet words." Sakura replied but her face was red and Sasuke knew that really wasn't what she wanted. He smirked at her and said, "Do you want me to tell you, or do you want me to show you?"

**_If you knew me you would know _**

**_That I don't plan on marriage or kids right after high school or college _**

**_But when I get the life I want and I know that I would be able to take care of myself _**

**_Incase it wouldn't work out _**

**_If you knew me then you would know _**

**_That I don't need you to call me every single day _**

**_As long as you remember me_**

They continue on their way in a comfortable silence until Sasuke asked where they were going. "I'm going to go by Ino's flower shop to pick up some flowers for my mom."

"She owns the store now?"

"Yes. Her mother retired a few months ago and handed the shop over to Ino." It was silent again until Sakura walked into the flower shop. Ino looked up from behind the counter at squealed when she saw Sakura. She ran from behind the counter and tackled Sakura with a bone-crushing hug. "Yay! My favorite customer is here!"

"Do you always act like this when you have a customer?" Ino jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice, but then smiled and said, "Good morning, Sasuke. No, I only act this way with Sakura because she really is my best customer. She comes by almost every day to either buy more flower seeds or some flowers to plant in her garden."

"It's only to help you out, and I love to plant and grow beautiful flowers, and speaking of flowers I came here to buy…"

"Oh, I already got your mother's bouquet of yellow roses set up." Ino interrupted. She went to the back of the store and came back with a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses, and also some other beautiful flowers were with the yellow roses. Sakura admired the bouquet, but then gave Ino a confused look and asked, "How did you know my mom's favorite flower." Ino just started laughing and said, "I know exactly where you got your love for yellow roses from. You are so much like your mother you're almost the same person." Sakura laughed at what she said, but stopped when Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "Do you have a bathroom here?" Ino smiled and pointed to the back of the store where a hallway that Sasuke did not notice before was. "Down the hall to the right."

When Sasuke was gone Ino smiled at Sakura and brought her to the back of the room so they could sit and talk. "So," Ino said once they were seated, "I here that Rock Lee plans on marrying you and treating you like gold." Sakura just rolled her eyes. Her best friend looked at her for a second and then said, "You know Rock Lee seems like he would be a good guy for you. I'm sure he would treat you well. He practically shouts to the whole world that he loves you and he would always stay at your side."

"That's not what I want, though"

"What do you want?"

"Right now I just want to get my life together."

"It want be complete without love. You'll be lonely. Sakura, I'm worried about you. I hate thinking of you all a lone in that house." Ino really did look concerned. "I'm not ready to be with someone, Ino. I want to know I would be able to take care of myself if a relationship didn't work out."

"What if the perfect guy suddenly comes around when you're not ready for love yet and wants to marry you, but then you say no and miss out on the best thing ever?" Sakura was quiet for a second, but then she looked Ino in the eye and said, "If he was the perfect guy then he would know me well enough that I wasn't ready for message. If he was the perfect guy he wouldn't ask me to marry him just because he wanted to marry."

Sasuke's POV:

Sasuke stand behind the curtain that was covering the room Ino and Sakura was in. He had been listening in on their conversation since he got out of the bathroom. He smirked when Sakura didn't care about what Rock Lee says, but was a little disheartened when he heard her say she wasn't ready for marriage_I guess it's a good thing I didn't ask her to marry me all those times I wanted to, but if I still have a chance, I'll wait for her till the end of the world if I have to._ Sasuke was about to call out her name, but Ino's next words stopped him.

**_If you knew me then you would know _**

**_That I want to feel loved_**

Ino was quiet for a few seconds after what Sakura said, but then she smiled at Sakura and said, "I've heard that you treat Sasuke differently."

"How?"

"Well, you except his dates, you train with him, and today you were walking around the village with him."

"He's different."

"He's different from the other guys because you're still in love with him." Ino teased.

"I am not!" Sakura exclaimed but her face was as red as a tomato, and Ino laughed a little. "Yes you are. You can't lie to me. Well I can expect you two not to marry in awhile, but why aren't you at least dating him?"

"He treats me just like all those fanboys do. Well he is a little different but…" Sakura trailed off but Ino finished the sentence for her. "_But_ the only reason you actually give him a chance is because you're hoping he'll realize what he's doing wrong and try to make it right. Why?"

"Because if he tries to make it right then I'll feel loved. That's all I want. Is to feel loved, and for him to not forget me. I don't need him by my side every second of the day to prove he loves me, I just want him to remember me and be there for me when I need him. That's all I want."

Sasuke's POV:

Sasuke's eyes widen at Sakura's words. He had know idea Sakura felt that way, but still he thought _I promise I'll make it right for her. _

**_If you knew me you would know _**

**_That I'm afraid of love_**

After they left the flower shop they walked over to Sakura's mom's house. They were there for about an hour. Mrs. Haruno made them lunch and after Mrs. Haruno thanked Sakura for the necklace. Sasuke walked Sakura home, the whole time he had a plan forming in his head.

Sakura's POV:

That night before Sakura was going to bed he heard a noise. Like a rock hitting a window._Like a rock hitting a window?_ Sakura looked out her bedroom window to Sasuke Uchiha sitting on that same beautiful horse she was petting earlier that day. Sakura quickly slipped on her shoes, opened the window, and climbed out of the window. She was grateful it was summer and the night were warm.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? What are you doing with that horse?"

"The owner let me borrow it." He held his hand out to her and asked, "You coming?" Sakura was slightly surprised, but then she placed her foot on the stirrup and grabbed his hand. He helped her up, and when she was on the horse she was sitting in front of him. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he grabbed the reins and the horse began to walk. "Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Sasuke-kun, is this a date? Why didn't you tell me? I would've wore something more pleasant." She was only wearing a pink shirt and baby-blue pajamas. "You're beautiful just the way you are." He whispered in her ear, but then he asked her to grab the reins and she did, a few seconds later she felt him wrap something around her neck.

"But if you want to dress up I guess you could wear a pretty pearl necklace," Sakura looked at the necklace that now hanged from her neck and gasped when she saw that same pink butterfly necklace from the jewelry store, "some earrings," he wrapped his arm around her waist again and held one hand up. She looked down and was surprised again when she saw those sapphire teardrop earrings. She took the earrings from Sasuke's hand and put them in her ear while Sasuke had control of the reins again. When Sakura had the earrings in her ear Sasuke put the horse in a canter and when they were passing a rose bush, Sasuke reached out and grabbed a yellow rose and held it out to her, "and have a yellow rose."

Sakura was so surprised at what Sasuke was doing she didn't realize she had tears in her eyes**. "**Sasuke-kun…stop the horse." Sasuke frowned but did what she asked. _What did I do? Why is she crying?_ "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Sakura shook her head, but said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Sakura, I love you." She gasped when he said that and turned her head so that she was looking at him, and he saw that she had tears running down her cheek.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt again." Sasuke felt his heart brake at her words, but he gently wiped a tear away and said, "Then give me a chance to chase the fears away, and I promise I'll never make you cry again. I've always loved you, Sakura."

"I never stopped loving you. There were times when I tried, but I couldn't. I'm glad I couldn't." she looked at Sasuke and whispered, "I love you so much, Sasuke." At her words Sasuke could only think of one thing to do and that was kiss her. It was perfect. Sakura felt all his love and passion in that kiss, and she knew that she made the right decision on giving him a second chance.

The horse began to walk for a few more minutes and then stopped again. Sakura looked around, and then saw picnic setup for two and in the middle was a candle. "You did this for me?" she whispered. Sasuke smiled, and felt so happy because that was the first time he had ever truly smile, and he was smiling because of her. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Well what did you think? Sequel or no sequel? Leave me lots of reviews!**


End file.
